Kristen Trachtenberg
Kristen Trachtenberg is the daughter of Kate Lovie, and Frank Trachtenberg which makes her a member of the Lovie Family. Kristen Trachtenburg has one sibling in the form of Michelle Trachtenburg who is a troubled girl that while being influencial in the Kingdom is not as beloved as Kristen is. Kristen is married to Loras Tyrell who is a very loved figure in House Tyrell, and this marriage has politically joined the two houses of House Tyrell, and House Lovie. With Loras Tyrell she has one child in the form of James Tyrell of whom is only a baby at the time of Westros but was named after her House Lovie relative. She is close with her cousin William Lovie III. and it was through this relationship that she met Jasper Hale, who would be a huge change in her life. Through Jasper she would find her first love, and in the end her first heartbreak. Following this debacle she became involved with Loras Tyrell, but this would end for many years as he was stuck in the city during the siege. Since the lifting of the siege she and Loras have renewed their relationship, and Kristen is finally happy. Only a month after this she and Loras married and she now accompanies him on his tournaments. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne she has discovered she is pregnant with Loras's child and is preparing to tell him this wonderful news of which she tells him upon his return from the northern lands. Now the mother of James Tyrell she would watch as her once loving husband became withdrawn and sullen for reasons that he would not reveal to her. This sad household would lead to two things happening with the first being Loras volunteering to lead the Tyrell forces that were being sent to the east in order to bolster the forces there, and this caused the second thing which was Kristen taking James and moving to Lucerne where the two stayed in the House Lovie estate within Lucerne Hold. Upon her return to Lucerne she and Jasper would begin seeing eachother once again, and as old feelings begin to grow again it was clear that Jasper was interested to the point that he was willing to put his relationship with Alice in jeoperdy over it. History Early History Returning Home Now the mother of James Tyrell she would watch as her once loving husband became withdrawn and sullen for reasons that he would not reveal to her. This sad household would lead to two things happening with the first being Loras volunteering to lead the Tyrell forces that were being sent to the east in order to bolster the forces there, and this caused the second thing which was Kristen taking James and moving to Lucerne where the two stayed in the House Lovie estate within Lucerne Hold. Jasper Upon her return to Lucerne she and Jasper would begin seeing eachother once again, and as old feelings begin to grow again it was clear that Jasper was interested to the point that he was willing to put his relationship with Alice in jeoperdy over it. Marriage Relationships Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Kristen Trachtenberg had a secret relationship with Jasper, and it was what happened with her that caused Jasper to change the way he was living his life. She became pregnant and then soon after she began showing she unfortunatly miscarried. The miscariage was way to much for the young couple to handle and they split finally for good. The split was not friendly and even to this day the two do not speak or have any kind of relationship with eachother. "He was a spoiled brat back then. I'm not sure what happened to make him like he is now, but I wish I had known this Jasper back then." -Kristen Trachtenburg Category:Vandal Category:Princess of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Trachtenberg